Illuminated (Loki Love story)
by BellaVargas
Summary: Aorabelle, and her cousin siti are highschool students that live in a tight knit community, girly girl sitiis 15 devotes her time to fashion,boys and annoying her cousin, edgy aorabelle spends her time blogging,gardening and reading,her favorite subjects,Norse Mythology,studying the gods of the other world is much fascinating and entertaining to her,she cant get enough! that one n
1. Chapter 1

_Time waits for no one,_  
_So do you want to waste some time,_  
_Oh, oh tonight?_  
_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,_  
_Just take my hand, i'll make it feel so much better tonight_

These feeling i began to get were almost unreal to me,Aorabelle and siti waded in the water, ora touched the surface gently with her fingertips, a serene smile on her lips, i could feel Thors eyes on me, ''You two have been spending alot of time together,she seems,different. less, hostile towards you.'' i chuckled and looked at him, ''and?'' Thor put a his hand under his chin, '' I've noticed the way you look at her, when she's playing with children, reading. or even when she's doing nothing but standing there,at your side.'' i started to come to a deep realization as thors words sank in, ''Whats your point?'' i asked doggedly, Thor looked at me in all seriousness.''Has thou finally learned to love brother?'' i looked down at thor then at the two girls playing in the river, i closed my eyes shut for a brief second, ''You know brother, i've been acting slightly out of character.'' he nodded and chuckled. ''siti is beautiful.'' he said gesturing to his own, ''as is aorabelle, and yes thor, i,Love her. i Loki, God Of mischieft has found someone to she is the only woman i'll love.'' aorabelle looked back, her eyes shining in the sunset and she smiled, i smiled back in complete adoration at her. i had gotten her to finally show her true nature, how she acted on earth and all in the course of a few months thor put a hand on my shoulder, ''you know,if you really loved her,- i shook my head, ''I Know you dont have to say it.'' i looked down at him, ''Do you even know what i was going to say?'' i looked into my brothers eyes. ''I have to let her go,Dont i?''

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh,_  
_We are all illuminated,_  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_

**ok i really have been wanting to do this for a really long time, but i didnt know how,its a slave story i have already resolved that with myself,im staying original,no vampires,that it. this story will be EXTREMELY explicit, (sex,rape,cursing,kidnap ect,) but mainly rape**, **so prepare** **yourself for almost the worst and TBH im kind of debating on wether i want to continue from here...hmmm**


	2. Chapter 2

got out of my shower and walked down the hall in my towel, passing sitis open door she had nicki blaring from her speakers ''Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by.''i cracked her door, ''really?'' i asked her. she said nothing she sat on her knees and started singing to the music, ''I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor.'' she got up and started to follow me. ''stay back.'' i said, she sang and chased me to my room singing starships ''get away!.'' my bird chipped from her perch. ''get out of my room,'' i yelled, she closed the door. behind me, ''Baby got my heart beat running away!'' she tackled me to my bed. ''SITI IM NAKED!'' i yelled. decimus was probably shaking his head to his dsi in the other room. my mom was at work, ''siti.'' i said. she reached over to me and grabbed my book package. ''i'm surprised you havnt opened this nerdy thing yet.'' i snatched the book back, ''shut up! im going to when im ready.'' i blushed. i unwrapped the package. ''open your little nerd toy so i can get out of here.'' siti said i stroked the binding of the book and opened it to the first page.~

"Sir Odin,they've opened the book!'' he peered into the mirror, the mortal girls werel like any other mortal girls, one of them had long,black curly hair that was wet, she must have just bathed because there was a towel wrapped around her, the other girl had elbow legnth sandy brown hair she was laying with her back on the bed. her eyes were also a sandy brown, however posible. she was singing a rather obnoxious song: '' Why do you care about this craaaaap.'' the towled girl, hit her. ''Shut up you dont like it then get out of my room. and stop calling it crap, odin is one of the most recognized king in all of asgard,and norse religion for that matter.'' i liked the way she spoke of things, as for the little one, ''Then why is your birds name Loki?'' my ears perked. the towled girl sat up and went towards a big white bird cage sitting on a shelf and let a small green bird hop onto her finger, ''Because, i Find the god of mischief most interesting.'' she blushed, ''Uh huh. whatev.'' yes, the little one was _perfect_. for thor. ''Get out so i can put my clothes on.'' i turned to sif, ''Round up the warriors three. tomorrow is the big feast, i want them both, make sure everyone in the house is asleep,both my sons will receive a rather well deserved surprise.''


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom,did you know that ora has a prissy bird? decimus asked at the dinner table, i snorted, i didnt focus on dinner,i had a book in my had everything in here about the brothers their supposed childhood,and their-Thor's friends. ''ora. ora.'' siti called. ''Aorabelle.'' mom finally said. i looked up hesitantly, ''yes?'' mom held her hand out for the book. i smiled and shook my head. i jumped up. and took my plate, ''im finished.'' i said, once i handled that, i went up to my room to read, i had a bottle of water and Loki was on my shoulder, after about an hour i put her in her cage and lay on my stomach to read i dont really know what time it was it must have been about 2am when i felt a strange pressence loom over my room i felt intense lethargy my eyes got droopy and my protectivness kicked in i lazily got up and staggered towards decimus's room, it was as if i was drunk,or feeling drunk for the first time, the i held onto the wall for support and drug myself to siti's room two looming male figures appeared over her one of them hoisting her limp body up over their shoulder, i started to yell out her name, a hand covered my mouth, feminine,i could tell, she brought me back and amazing grey-blue eyes peered into my face,she had curly black hair,no doubt beautiful she smiled a falsely innocent smile. ''you musnt scream darling.'' she whispered. i started getting sleepier, ''let it happen,i know you're tired,sleeep'' she said, she stood me upright. ''volstagg, carry her, i'll help hogun.'' volstagg? hogun? before she handed me over hazidly looked at her again i dont know how, but i was able to mutter the name. ''Lady Sif.'' she raised an eyebrow, ''She is bright.'' the woman said, the last thing i saw before completly falling out of it was my terrified little brother in the door way of siti's room~

Thor sat tall and proud,my mother and father wore plasted smiled on their faces, i wore mock pride oh yes,thor has aged anoth goddam year. i clapped as these morons around us sang and danced. i sat and watched it what i normally did anyways, i felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned to my father, ''Loki.'' he said in his baratone like voice. ''Yes father.'' i asked, ''you've been seeming a little stressed lately.'' i laughed sarcastically, ''how could you tell?'' he smiled upon thor and mother dancing, ''i know this is thors evening,but i got you a gift,too'' he said,my eyes brightened ''is that so? what is it.'' ''Son if i told you it wouldnt be a gift.'' i sighed. ''what can i do with it then?'' he smiled. ''Anything you want.'' he replied. i looked up in interest, i felt like a child at this time, i wanted to slip to my room early but alas i would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**im surprised you guys have been reading this long! well this is where our little story gets intense very intense have a weak stomach? i'd stop reading here. it just got real.**

i couldnt see a thing,there was something tied over my mouth and i was tied to something,it felt like iron, a headboard maybe? no way. i could here metallic like and heavy footsteps i pulled on this rope. not budging. a door creaked open,i froze i folded my knees under me, what i wearing a dress? i heard a soft chuckle, i turned my head to the sound,i didnt like it one bit. ''Hello there.'' the voice ,British, he was close by me. i twisted my hands, i was shaky though i tugged on the rope like material, with every move i made the laughter increased, i whimpered against this leather like material over my mouth. i felt a hand touch my blindfold came off, i squinted against the Bright light. but one thing was for sure, i was dead on. i was tight to an iron rough bed, with metallic designs and swirls here and there. i looked around the room paintings everywhere where the hell was i? ''Like it,it's your new home.'' i head turned automatically towards the voice, my eyes widened in awe,he was,absolutely beautiful, his green eyes were impossibly bright, his thick black hair was pushed back his porcelain thin face eminated his cheekbones,he looked much more older than me,late 20's maybe? his clad attire was,unusual, suits almost like armor, he smiled a little at me, ''Hm?'' was all i could make out, then i looked down at myself, ''HMM?!'' i was in lingerie, these bastards had undressed me how wondeful,it was almost see through, i could see my hands now, i pulled my body forward and my restricted hands found the bind on my mouth i pulled it off and let out a well deserved breath of air. i turned back to the man, ''where am i?'' i demanded calmly, i had seen many tv shows and read enough to know how to deal with physcopaths,serial killers,even rapists. ''This, my lovely little one,is my wonderful bed chamber,in other words,my room.'' i pulled a little on the ropes. ''Thats not what i meant,where exactly am i, or are you a phantom of my dreams? who are you?'' i asked, ''I?'' he smiled proudly, "I am called Loki: God Of Mischief. and you are in my kingdom.'' my face fell a little. ''Heh you mean to tell that i'm in asgard?'' i said half joking. he smiled. ''Yes,'' he said simply, ''Why am i here?'' he held a gloved finger to my lips, ''That is where i draw the line dear, I am your master, You, are my slave, you do whatever the hell i want you to.'' his words hit me hard. ''Or what?'' i ask, he grabs my neck in a choking matter. ''Or you die if you fail in pleasing me.'' i tried to jerk my head away, he just tightened his grip, i tried to stand. ''You really dont undestand do you?'' he asked me he let go of my neck and pressed himself up against me. he held my arms steady, ''You're mine for the keeping, you_ have_ to do anything i say, instinctivly, i thrust my head backwards into his face, i felt him loosly fall back, he chuckled darkly, the in a flash he had a fistful of my hair, i clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming, my face was blank, i didnt believe all of this! his hand wrapped itself tighter in my hair. ''oh, so you're a tough one are you dear?'' i noticed i was barefoot, i could feel plush carpet beneath my feet, i pulled tighter on these ropes, one felt loose, i was a little unaware the 'loki's' hand was coaxing my whole body to the floor by just tugging on my hair. ''I learn to teach you some respect.'' he said, he put his hand around my mouth,and i bit of course, (its kinda what i do.) he groaned a little in pain, i dont see how,i was the one who had just bit into a leather glove. he pulled my hair back to look at him, i closed my eyes, ''open your eyes.'' he commanded. i didnt listen. he pulled my hair again, my hair was thick and long and i wasnt exactly tender headed so, it didnt really hurt, he wasnt grabbing at my roots so i was safe, i had practiced a certain routine with handcuffs when i was little,big houdini fan, i bent my thumbs back all the way into the hook of the rope knot, my eyes were still closed. ''You're not going to listen to me?'' i ignored him, only did my eyes open when i felt to sheathed hands grab roughly at my chest, i gasped, _That_ hurt. i winced and i looked into his eyes, the impossible green ones, index,out, ''Now,'' he whispered, his lips brought themselves upon mine, i pressed my lips together in the kiss, middle finger out. i closed my eyes. ''Nows not to late to apologize you know.'' he said, ''Bite me.'' i said through clenched teeth, i was breaking alot of rules in my survival book. i freed my hands and pushed his body backward, he stared at my hands, ''What kind of a little witch are you?'' 'Loki' asked me. ''not a little witch i'm human. and you are not my master!'' i spat. he laughed at me. ''You're futile attempt to defend yourself is useless, i am a _god.'' he _approached me and pinned me to the bed by my arms, ''It's time for you to learn your place.'' he said huskily


	5. Chapter 5

i stared down at this helpless human girl, her chest heaved, there was a fire in her eyes, she was going to continue to fight me, i thought i would give her another chance to redeem herself she didnt seem afraid at all. ''I'm waiting, two simple words y'know 'i'm so-'' ''Forget it.'' she said she didnt look at me, ''You could die here and now you know.'' she looked me in the eye. ''so kill me and get it over with.'' she challenge, i pressed her wrist further into the bed, ''No,not yet.'' her little dress was thin,i found the hem at the bottom i pinned her thighs down with my knees she groaned a little in discomfort, i slipped my gloves off and ripped her dress slowly up the middle ''What the hell?!'' she screamed, ''Quiet!'' i commanded, ''You had your chance to speak.'' she wriggled her upper torso, when i was done with the dress i seized her hands again and kissed her on her soft lips again.

she pressed her lips together, she wriggled her wrist, and im assuming she tried to head butt me. my tounge prodded at her mouth, ''nnmm.'' she said and proceeded to shake her head in refusal, i held her writst with one hand and grabbed her left breast, she gasped,perfect, i slipped my tounge in. then there was a knock at my door. ''Loki.'' ugh, it was thor, ''I'm a little preoccupied!'' i shouted he cracked the door. ''father wants to see us.'' he said.i slowly dragged myself off of my slave, and rolled my eyes, ''your clothes i'm assuming are in the same closet as mine, over there, but dont be in such a hurry to get dressed,i'm not done,'' she hissed at me and peeled her torn dress off of herself. she didnt once look at me. ''its my birthday, why did you get one?'' he asked me.

''We are equals brother.'' i said, he smiled i closed my door, ''whats her name?'' he asked, ''Damn,i dont know.'' i admitted. he laughed, ''i have siti,she's lovely and funny and very witty,but she's shy.'' he admitted, i folded my arms, and we walked down the corridors, ''Hmph, i had to wrestle with mine, she's witty and brave.'' thor grunted, ''has thou hurt her?'' he asked, ''Not yet,theres going to be trouble is she doesnt mind her tounge.'' i said briskly, our father sat on his throne with mother at his side, he smiled, ''well?'' he asked, thor kneeled, ''She's wonderful father,thank you.'' i shook my head, ''It was all Loki's doing.'' mother said, thor looked at me, ''really?'' i shrugged. ''Father and i collaborated.'' thor picked me up in an enormous hug, i blushed, i know i did. ''No wonder you have one too.'' ''Father didnt tell me about my own.'' i said mother smiled.. ''what is she like?'' i pinched the bridge of my nose. '' She's difficult, and smart, she could have been a warrior of asgard in another life, she hasnt even spoken 50 words and she has a smart mouth.-'' ''You're complaining like a child.'' mother scolded, i folded my arms, ''Siti, is amazing,she's funny and witty, oh she's amazing.'' thor said beside me, ''i'm going to show her around tomorrow.'' now whos being a child? ''And loki do you plan to show miss..'' i sniffed the air, ''I dont_ know_ her name.'' i admitted, ''Well learn it!.besides,i heard her say she finds the god of mischief most interesting,she even had a pet named after ye,'' father said,''She did?'' i asked in a bored tone ''Get to know her, she's yours forever you know, those two are just as immortal up here as you two, off with ye.''

i turned on my heel, ''Are you going to ask her name?'' thor prompted, ''in time. how did you get your slaves name i asked when we got to my bedroom door, thor smiled smugly at me. ''I asked her.'' he said before walking off ,''Maybe you can speak to her,grace her with your charm,'' i suggested he smiled and shook his head, ''Siti is waiting for me, we have much to talk about,goodnight brother,'' he walked off and called over his shoulder: ''try not to kill her.'' thor said, he was very serious i opened my bedroom door, ''lets try this again,'' i mumbled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Said slave had another dress on,this one was white, her hair had been pushed back out of her face, she was sitting in a chair by the window. she didnt look my way, even after i closed the door, ''Miss me?'' i asked, she looked back over her shoulder at me. then back outside. ''No?'' i asked as i walked over to her, she didnt even flinch, ''maybe you're confused about your own purpose.'' i grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me, her face flooded red in anger, ''You, from here on out,live to serve me,and fulfill my wishes,do you understand my dear?'' she stared into my eyes a little loathing in her own. ''Yes.'' she said, her voice broke a little bit, ''Good girl.'' i let go of her chin, she turned back towards the window, ''Whats your name?'' i asked her, i sat by her, she slowly turned her head~

I watched as a man drove a huge alien like creature on the grounds before turning back to face him, ''aorabelle.'' i said. i took in the sights and pulled the hem of this short dress down, i ignored the pressence behind me, ''This is really asgard,'' i said to myself, ''Is there anywhere else better?'' Loki asked, ''My bed back on earth.'' i mumbled. ''You'll find that this bed may be 1000 times more comfortable than the bed you have on earth, lets try it.'' i rolled my eyes. ''is that an order?'' i asked sarcstically. ''as a matter of fact.'' i was pulled out of the chair by my shoulders and reeled onto the bed, ''it was.'' i sat on my knees, he started to remove his armor piece by piece, when he tried to crawl on me i pushed him back and wheeled my hand to slap him, i missed, my fingertips barely touched his smooth face. he smiled and touched his face, ''i'm sorry,were you trying to do...this'' i didnt even have time to see his hand when it struck my face.

it stung almost as if he didnt actually hit me, i felt the warmth where his hand connected with my cheek, ''You dick.'' i said i rolled over off of the bed but loki grabbed my ankles, ''this is going to be excellent fun.'' he said smiling, okay maybe it was girlish of me but i couldnt help but notice that his teeth were blindingly white. he wrapped my legs around his waist. and pinned my arms down. he looked me in the eye once before kissing me again, he licked my bottom lip ''Nm.'' i said stubbornly. i felt a hand kneading on my left breast, i gasped, as soon as he slipped his tounge in he let go, his tounge started to fight with mine, i was just trying to move mine out of the way. i turned my head a different way he just grabbed it, ''do you not like me?'' he asked jokingly. he took his tunic off followed by his shirt. ''Your turn.'' he said, i felt the stinging in my eyes, i couldnt let him see. i slipped the silky straps off of my shoulder and revealed myself to him. ''are those real?'' he asked and he laughed, ''piss off.'' i hissed. he pulled me to him and looked at me the whole time he undid my bra.i started to cover myself, but he objected, ''ah ah.'' he switched my position and made me lay down, my head gently hit the soft,downy pillow, it was silent, loki just stared at me,my chest, then he started massaging my chest. ''how lovely.'' he said while he pinched a nipple.

''its like a little pink cherry.'' he layed on top of me and took my bud between his lips. i felt myself blush a bit, the way his tounge moved on my body... ''Please, stop it.'' i said, it tingled,he ignored my plea and worked on my other one. ''Please!'' i said. he flicked his tounge at me, then he sat up and reached over to grab something, the leather mouth tie and the rope. i resisted as he tied my hands together and then he got my finished pulling the rest of my dress off and threw that,and my bra across the on the other side of the bed, i closed my eyes, so this is what life has intended for me? i felt loki toying with the hem of my underwear, before slipping his finger into the hooks and slowly pulling them off, ''my my,'' he touched me, ''you're wet darling.'' he played with me before prodding at me.

my legs buckled a little, i liked it, yet, i wanted it to stop it tingled i'd never recieved this kind of feeling before i wasnt sure of it. he finally shoved his index and his middle finger into my womanhood, then he started pumping into my wet sex. i closed my eyes and tried not to give in, i objected through the bind, i wriggled and thrashed, loki pulled his hand out and held my hips steady, he began to finish undressing himself and eventually his length was revealed to me, he readied himself at my entrance. ''are you are virgin love?'' he asked me. i stared up with hazy eyes and nodded. he smiled. ''you're perfect.'' he laughed menicingly and slowly began to enter me. i screamed through the bind and wriggled as he violated. he layed himself on top of me and grabbed my hair with one hand and a hip with the other,he began thrusting into me slowly then sped up his pace.

i could feel the hot tears falling onto my cheeks,loki grunted here and there, the whole bed rocked and the silent muffled sobs from me just fueled him more. then all of a sudden,he pulled my hip as he came. he released a ragged breath and reached up to untie me, my hands dropped to the pillow i didnt move an inch, loki untied the bound on my mouth i cried freely, he put a finger to me. ''Shhh.'' he said, i curled myself into a ball. loki pulled back the cover and threw it on me. i wanted to go home, and in my head i was still wondering if this was just some cruel nightmare and i was going to wake up, in my bed.i covered my face with my hands and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
